The Ten Ringed Girl
by candybaby132
Summary: Christi is a 14-year old girl that has every thing a cool life, all the popularity in the world and two very cool and loyal, friends. but what happens when a letter and a little box is sent directly to her and happens to be from her mother?
1. How it all began

2

Christi, that was the name of a 14-year old girl. She had laser cobalt eyes and shiny but short black hair with a curved angle to it. Her personality was a nice, edgy girl with brainy smarts and a curved figure. She was half popular in Rio Vista Middle School and made the boys blush in her sight. She had two very loyal friends Josie and Kathy. Josie had long silky brown hair and light hazel eyes. She was known as the class clown for her continuous bad and silly behavior in class. Kathy was a showstopper with her long black curly hair and her dark satin brown eyes. She could look a guy in the eye with a cold steaming glare and still have a sassy way of getting a boyfriend. She was a wanted kind of person that guys craved so much.

Christi arrived at school two hours earlier than usual and entered the school with her backpack on. As Christi was walking down the narrow blue and red hall, Kathy came running in the school. "CHRISTI" yelled Kathy almost running out of air. Christi replied in a shocking manner, "what's going on Kathy I've never seen you here so early in the morning. Don't you usually sleep in?" " Yea I always come to school late hu…! Well I just wanted to know if me, you and Josie are still going out to eat tonight?" "Oh yea im going im going don't worry ill be there." Kathy said "yea yea. We are planning on picking you up at like 8:00pm is that ok?" "Yep ill be ready and waiting!" said Christi as she watched Kathy run down the hallway to her red locker that stood on the blue wall behind it.

Christi opened her locker with ease and took her backpack off, opening the bag and pulling out her red binder filled with paper. She put the binder in her 1st period class and went to Josie's locker. She paused in front of the locker trying to remember the combination, then opened it, and found that her locker was empty. Christi closed the locker then entered the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom refreshed and ready to start school, then realized that she had a lot of time before school actually started. She decided to go back to her class and wait a little for other people to come.

Christi arrived to her 1st period and closed the door behind her. As she walked to her seat, she notices that there is a little black box with a letter attached to it on her desk. "ooo a note! Maybe its another love letter." She opens the letter and read it to herself. The note says:

_Dear Christi,_

_My name is Kendra of course you don't know me but im your mother. Its been so long since I have seen you, I remember you were a child balk then. I hope your doing well. I don't know when you will get this letter but in the small box there Is ten rings that will go on all ten fingers. They might look a little big but they will magically fit to your size. I know you have questions but there will be two boys that will explain everything. They will come one day after this black box is opened and will introduce their selves as the wizards of Callaham. Im sorry to have left you behind but it was for your own safety. I hope they help you with everything I love you._

Good bye, Kendra

Christi stayed silent wondering what was going on. Her face stood puzzlingly looking at the letter but then turned to the small black box. She opened the cardboard box and noticed that there were ten rings that were lying on black foam for protection. The rings were black with a silver stripe lining the middle. Christi started to wonder if putting the rings on her fingers, would allow her to better understand what was now going through her head. "Hey Christi, can you open the door its locked" said a boy with orange hair, banging on the door as he was calling her name. " oh… I am so sorry I didn't notice that the door was locked" Christi said as she walked to the door to open it. "thanks"

_To be continued…_


	2. What is going on?

2

Christi looked back at the letter, she was very surprised at what came to her. "A box and a letter, from my mom?" she had the most puzzling look in her eyes, a look that was blank and vacant. She was very confused and did not know why she would get a note from her mom. She remembered that her mom so called died when she was born and Christi had been taken in by a friend named Karin. Karin was a usual Guatemalan that had been known by a close relative that died not to long after the so-called "death of her mother". It was ten minutes until class would begin, so Christi set aside the small box and note on her desk and waited for the teacher to arrive. Kathy and Josie came into the class and looked directly at Christi whom was still surprised about the letter. "What's wrong Christi you look a little down?" said Kathy a little worried about her friend. "Nothing it'll be alright………. for now." Christi mumbled under her breath.

Between all the classes she walked silently still wondering about the letter and the small box. The two objects kept lingering in her head for hours and hours until she had to do class work. From class to class she kept thinking about it and couldn't understand anything. It was now 3:00pm and everyone was leaving the school tired and irritated waiting for a ride home. Christi went back to her locker and put her binder in her book bag. She had the written letter in her back pocket folded neatly. The box was shoved into her book bag without hesitation and she zipped her bag closed. She closed her locker then started to walk her way to the front of the school ware Karin was waiting for her in a bright red Mustang GT. She got into the small car and then they both drove on. As they were on their way balk home Karin asked Christi a thing or two.

"So how was your day girly, meet any new guys?" "You always want to know if I meet any guys hu. Well nope just a few new people that transferred but other than that nope, no new guys." Christi answered in an informative tone of voice. Karin asked another question, "So I got a call from Josie again I heard you were spending some time with the girls today." "Yea we're going to a restaurant today." Christi said in excitement. "Well tomorrow we're going to go to a restaurant too. Just me and you!" Karin explained. "Ok we are finally home. Now get out and get ready. You don't want to look bad when you're going out." Karin said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Christi unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. She grabbed her book bag and headed out to the house door, pulled out the keys and unlocked the front door.

She quickly went upstairs and found her way to her room that was filled with light purple colored walls and light blue furniture. She sat on her soft bed and put her book bag on the ground. Christi then opened the book bag and reached inside to get the small black box with the ten rings in it. She put it aside on her dresser and started to get ready. She first takes a shower then dries her silky hair brushing and styling it into an outward flip at the ends. Christi runs out of the bathroom into her room and opens her closet doors. Inside were tons of clothes she had bought long ago and started to rummage through the hung clothing. Christi finds a dark pair of navy blue jeans and a ruby red halter top with lace on the bottom. Christi puts the clothes on then returns to the bathroom ware her make up bag stood on the white marbled countertop. She looked for her shades and blended them in with ease, and put on eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush and finally lip gloss.

She checked herself in the mirror and then turned off the lights of the bathroom and headed to her bedroom. Christi glared at the box and decided to open it and put on the rings. One by one she put the rings on but they seemed not to fit her at all suddenly the rings had shrunken to her size in an instant and turned ruby red and a small bright light flashed around all of the rings. "What the… what just happened? Weren't they big just a moment ago? Weren't they black just a moment ago?" Christi was more confused than ever at this point. Then she remembered about the letter, it said that the rings would look big at first but then "magically" fit to your size when you put them on. "Magic hu..?!"

She thought to herself for a wile before she noticed that the clock said 7:56pm. "Oh crap its about to be eight!" Christi said frantically putting her red and white DC shoes on. She ran to her dresser and quickly found her diamond clip and then ran to her bathroom to put it in her hair. "Christi your Josie and Kathy are here." Said Karin yelling from downstairs. " Ill be there in a minute." Christi found her bright red purse and put a few items in it. She grabbed her keys and ran downstairs with her belongings to her friends whom were in the living room. "Hey guys ready to go?" "What do you think we're here for a masquerade ball?" Kathy said in a sassy tone but was trying to be funny as well. "Ok Ok enough Kathy how about we go? Yes?" said Josie trying to calm Kathy down. "Yea lets get going before it gets late." Said Christi opening the door. "Bye Karin see you when I get balk." "Yea ok see ya!" said Karin as Christi stepped out of the door. Christi looked balk to see Karin waving good-bye to her in the window. Christi smiled and waved balk.

_To be continued…_

_Send some reviews and tell me if its good or bad this is my first story and im finding it hard to believe that one of my friends likes it. I'm definitely not finished with the story yet so keep reading and thanks for reading my story!_


	3. It's my birthday?

2

After they she waved bye Christi, Josie and Kathy walked up the street and stopped at a metro but stop that was surprisingly deserted (usually the bus stop was over crowded). "So I forgot but I think today is suppose to be important right Kathy?" Josie said with a long distant smirk on her face. "Wait today is important? Why is it important?" said Christi, she was confused about what the two smiling friends were talking about. Kathy replied laughing between every statement, "Oh yea it is important. Isn't it wired that Christi of all people would forget about the event she was waiting for?"

"What are you talking about? Is anyone going to tell me why today is so important?" Christi said starting to get even upset and restraining herself no to yell.

Josie and Kathy found it amusing that Christi did not recall of the event that she had been talking about and waiting for a whole year now. "Are you really that dumb. My mom friends son is smarter than you." Said Kathy with an attitude. "Hey stop being mean, you know she doesn't remember because of all the work she has been doing lately." Josie said trying to calm Kathy down. "What is going on are you going to tell me what's so important or what?" "Happy Birthday Christi." Christi paused in silence puzzled and wondering what the date was. "Oh yea it is my birthday." Kathy was stunned and said, "Really you just found that out?" "Sorry sorry I just have a lot on my mind that's all." She was guilty not knowing it was her birthday and she also feels bad whenever Kathy starts speaking like that.

Josie notices the metro bus coming to a halt in front of them. They all get on the bus one after another and sit on the bus waiting for the vehicle to move. "We need to get off at the 3rd stop." Josie remarked as she smothered tinted lip-gloss all over her lips. Gazed out of the window watching the metallic cars rush by and started to think again about the ten rings and the note attached. She thought about why ten rings suddenly show up with a note from her mother whom she thought passed away as she was being born. Although she knew Karin didn't tell her for her own good she was still slightly angered that she had kept it a secret.

As she was thinking to herself, Kathy and Josie talked silently. "She looks so bummed I wonder what's wrong?" "Do you think something happened?" "I don't know I saw her in the hallway with her head down, do you think she is sad about something?" "No way she would tell us if something was bothering her…. Right?" Kathy and Josie continue talking about Christi's behavior. They were greatly worried about poor old Christi because she had been looking like she just got jumped (beat up).

The bus had reached the third stop and it was time to get off for as Josie said, "we need to get off at the 3rd stop." Kathy first got off then Josie and finally Christi. They were now in the city near an open harbor with restaurants all lined up next to the waters. "Well were would you like to go?" "Oh no you guys can pick." "Its your birthday Christi chose already." Kathy said starting to lose patience and get mad. "Well why don't we go to…." Christi pause for a second, looking at all the restaurants before deciding. "Lets go to court house sushi." "Yea ok." Said Kathy now relieved that Christi picked a restaurant.

_To be continued…_

_I know it hasn't gotten to the Romanse/Fantacy yet but im getting there. Sorry its taking so long. Send some reviews…!_


End file.
